What The Hell Are You Doing?
by Rairu Kurohi
Summary: Zero finds Kaname in the woods. What the hell is he doing? Can zero stop him? Chap 2 things get heated but what suprises are is store for the two next. Bad at summaries but way better than it sounds. Promise. PLEASE R&R!
1. Questions And Fears

"Urg." I said to the night itself as I walked around the court yards surrounding the academy's walls. As I entered a clearing I noticed sobs and slight screams coming from behind a large tree, I quickly went to see what was going on and was unpleasantly shocked to see him. He was crouched down as if to hide out of shame. Then I saw the cause of his screams... he was clawing the skin off his arm, hurting himself, and driving me crazy with the scent of his delicious blood...

"Kuran-Kaname!" I shouted grabbing his "good" arm and yanking him onto his feet but he immediately collapsed back into the trees' trunk. He looked up at me in pain both physical and emotional. I now saw the tears in his eyes that matched in time with the sobs he now so desperately tried to hold back.

"Why are you doing this?! WHY?!" I screamed as slammed his body against the trunk trying to knock some sense into him, failing apparently.

"You would never understand." he managed to get out, shaking his head, as he was over taken by loud, almost painful sounding, sobs. I looked in his eyes and saw a part of Kaname I'd never before seen. Someone softer was inside him and had finally showed himself.

"I might," I said letting his arm go and allowing him to slide down the trunk,

"if you tell me." I said following him down. "But Kaname, you have no reason to hurt yourself, none" I added.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as if he didn't know

"Because," I started, a little pissed by his ignorance "You have a beautiful girlfriend, money, power, fear, and respect, everything anyone would kill for... and yet here you are. I ask again, please answer, why are you doing this?" I repeated he stopped sobbing if only to say.

"Because, I don't want any of that!" he paused to sniffle and sob "Because there is only one thing I want in this world and I will never have it!"

"What is it?" I asked frantically "I'm sure whatever it is-" but he cut me off

"It's not a thing! He's a person!" _He _he said _he._ Kaname is- "Yeah, I'm gay, laugh it up."

"Look at me." I lifted his chin "Do you see me laughing." I said sympathetically. WAIT! Did I just _touch_ him? Why am I doing this? Why was I relieved when he said _I'm gay_? I couldn't stop myself, I just had to know who he was.

"Who is he?" I asked of the broken man in front of me.

"It doesn't matter, he hates me... He hates me!" he said and sobs and cries got louder. He lifted his hand to the other to begin the masochism again. NO I cried with mind and then with my voice.

"NO! Stop it!" I screamed slapping him across the face. Oh how I hated to hurt him like that but I COULDN'T watch him do that again. Not again. He stared at me, shocked as I sank down to the grass as I began to cry a little pleading with him.

"Please stop." I whispered "Please... don't do that again and please don't make me watch as you cry and I am helpless to end it. Tell me that there is something I can do to end your suffering, something... anything... I can't bear to see you cry...... In any case please tell me who he is so that can tear him apart for making you feel this way? Please.. What is his name?"

"His name is Zero-sama" he said as he hung he head. Me? _Me?_ME? Me! And said Zero-_sama_.

"You want me? I'm the only thing you want? Wait- You think I hate you?-" I took his face in my hands and grazed his cheek with the knuckles of my fingers and leaned in my lips to his ear.

"I DO NOT hate you." I whispered "I'm so sorry I made you think that but Oh Kaname-sama if you only knew how much I love you." I leaned back to study his perfect face. His expression was riddled with confusion, followed by immense joy he leaned over and squeezed me tightly. But this embrace was short lived as soon as he touched me he screamed and retreated grasping his torn up arm. He threw curses at the wind. I once again felt the hunger rage within but dare not show him that. Instead I removed a piece of my shirt and tied around his arm.

"Here, this will help." I offered.

"It's okay, really," he winced which invited me to do it anyway "I'm fine." he pressed.

"No, it's not, you can't justify hurting yourself just because you like someone-" he cut me off yet again, (Thankfully because I didn't even believe what I'm about to say)

"You're wrong, Zero-sama I justify this because I thought I would be cursed to survive forever without the one I love. Yes... Zero I love you."


	2. Realization

**Realization**

"Kaname-sama What are you doing?" No, No, please no, don't do that again, not again. Something surged through me stronger than hunger, and deeper than hate. It urged me forward, it begged for me to stop him. It tore me in two. One side sunk down deeper than I could have dreamed my mind could venture. It told me to lay on the floor and mimic him but the other side... was enraged. How dare he? How dare he! He has want he wants, doesn't he? It's clear which side won. Maybe I'm not enough. I shuttered

"Oh" also drawing attention to myself I hated that I was crying but I couldn't help it.

"I'm never going to be enough for you am I?" I accused drawing myself closer to him.

"Why? Why are you hurting me? Don't you care at all?" My voice quivering I tried to sound angry but It came out more hurt and defeated.

(Kaname's POV)

What? How could he say that? I would never hurt him, but his words stung, damn near burned a whole in my heart. I've never cried so hard before.

"Of course I care! I love you! I'd never hurt you, you're the most important thing in my life!" How could he say 'I don't care' all the countless hours of suffering and misery was over him. If he only knew how special he truly is to me.

"All I do revolves around you!" but he looked at me as if I'd stabbed him through his heart. He sobbed and collapsed to the ground. Before I could react, he stabbed me through my heart (A/N NOT literally!). He pulled out a knife slashed a long line up his arm. He let out the most agonizing torturous cry I've ever heard. All the while I screamed and rushed over to him

"No!" I yanked the blade from his fist and threw it across the room.

"Zero-sama! Zero-sama! You Idiot You stubborn level D!" I cried even harder at this.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked of me, ignoring his own wounds, he reiterated

"Tell me exactly what you're feeling right now?"

"I feel as if you cut me, I wish you had. I rather be hurt than you. I'd do anything to keep you safe-" I gasped

"Is this how you feel?" I had to know, did I make him feel like this?

"Yes, I'm sorry this was the only way I could show you how much you mean to me, How much it hurts me to watch you do this."

" I'm sorry, so sorry I made you like this, what do you want, I'll do anything!"

"Promise me you won't do it again, Please!"

"I promise and swear I will never hurt you like this, or be so selfish and stupid again."

"Zero?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Drink my blood" I begged

"No!" he refused. But I won't give up that easily.

"Do it, please, you need it." even if he wouldn't voluntarily I'd make him drink. I can't let him die, I won't. I took his face gingerly in my hands and lifted his head to my shoulder. I pierced the skin on my neck to draw him closer and force him to drink

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he slid his tongue across my neck.

(Zero's POV)

I can't, I just can't... but I must...No! don't do it... give in he wants this as much as you need it. He however wouldn't allow me a chance to even consider refusing. He knew I needed it, and he would make sure I got it. He guided my face with his hands, so soft, so caring. He made it impossible to resist. He used two fingers to release that intoxicating scent that drove me wild and wide eyed with desire. A desire which I could not control.

I ran my tongue over the wound, only tasting, teasing myself. I dragged my fangs, like feather -light caresses as they moved across his skin. Finally my body couldn't take it, so I dove into his skin. He whimpered. Wow I never knew how much pleasure his sounds could give me but I craved more so I clenched my teeth harder. He cried out again. It was unbearable pleasure. He loved it I could tell. The emotions over flowed in his blood once bitter now sweet, too sweet. I want... no I long for his blood, I need more. I whimpered.

(Kaname's POV)

It felt incredible having his lips at the nape of my neck. Can he taste this? Can I really convey my feelings through thought and blood? It was worth a shot to imagine him and me rolling around on the floor in a mock battle-half naked dripping with sweat streaming down our faces. He whimpered, maybe he did feel that, maybe he enjoyed it. Either way his moan drove me wild.

"Do that again." I near begged of the beautiful body that summoned my all too willing blood like a sirens call. He rejected and pushed me away.

"I won't take any more from you."

"Please do, it's yours anyway." he took my flushed cheeks

"I have enough...I don't need anymore." he tried to convince me he released his grip on my back and caressed my flushed cheeks.

"You don't need to sacrifice anymore for me why would you willingly give me all of your blood" I leaned closer

"Because I want be apart of you."

(Zero's POV)

Did I really just blush? Kami, he's sweet. He doesn't know how hard it is to stay this far away. I couldn't deny it I wanted more, no I wanted it all. I know that I won't want any other blood, this is all I need and more... so much more. It felt more like a treat than a meal, but still it filled me. Filled me with his feelings, he wanted me,_ he_ wanted _me. _But that scared me, I've never done something like this before, I don't know what I should do, I didn't have to.

"You don't need to sacrifice anymore for me. Why would you willingly give me all of your blood?" He told me exactly what I wanted to hear without even knowing it myself.

"Because I want to be apart of you." before I could speak he leaned closer and closer, his lips were just barely touching mine, Exhilarating me to fill the gap between his tantalizing lips and my own. I twisted my fingers in his silky hair. He purred at my touch. I sprang and pushed him on his back, he groaned. But I wouldn't let up. He moaned and I wanted more. He rolled in fluid graceful movements only his perfect sensual body could perform, switching our positions. He straddled my hips, grinding our obvious erections together exciting me with the friction I desperately needed. He restrained my arms. He peered into me, his beauteous eyes stared at me,_ me_. I couldn't help but let out a small tear. He gasped

"Am I hurting you?" genuine concerned he let up a bit but I wouldn't let him get far. I brought him down with the most passionate kiss I have ever given. He didn't rush like some guys. He was slower, if I weren't careful I'd lose myself in this kiss, we went on like that for ages. I broke it off just for a second

"You could never hurt me." he dove down into me, I could feel the smile on his face it only made him all the more enticing. His tongue explored my mouth. We battled for dominance we thrashed around his room. We stood up still grasping each other, I shoved him to wall letting go. I hungered for him, his scent, his taste. I needed it back. My hands cupped his cheeks holding him firmly in place as my tongue and his collided. It seemed like he wanted it just as much. He moaned into the kiss. His hands traveled, from playing with my hair pushing me close, down below the small of my back. He lifted me up I yelped he chuckled he pushed my back against the wall.

(Kaname's POV)

His hair's so soft under my fingers but I wanted him on me. I moved my hands down slowly, hugging his every curve. I grabbed his perfect ass and pulled him up to rest on my hips. I supported some of his weight on the wall to undo his shirt. He yelped when I hoisted him up. I ripped his shirt off his hands grasped my shoulders. I could feel his throbbing length under my jeans and decided to give him a little relief now.

"Aaah." he moaned as I slipped down his pants and took him in my hands.

"Moan for me Zero." I stroked him lightly at first then harder he yelled

"Ka-na-me!" I let go.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I could hear it in his voice, the surprise, the desire. I eased him down off of me.

"What's wrong? Why are you teasing me?" I picked him up bridal style and took him to the bed tossing him on the crimson silk sheets.

"Because, admit it, you want it so much more now " I whispered, I bent in ear, I leaned further down to his neck.

"Zero, I'm thirsty..." I whined almost begging to taste him for the first time.

"Take as much as you want." that was all I needed to hear.

_Clench _

"Mmmm" I let out a moan. His taste, new, pleasuring, sweet like candy but with a subtle tang that wouldn't allow me to stop the flow of the kinky nectar that was pure Zero. I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him upwards as his head threw back, then, repositioned at my shoulder. He started to whisper in my ear.

"Kaname-sama," I couldn't answer so I merely squeezed him tighter.

"Aah, Kaname-sama, I want you... I want you so bad, I can't take it, I know you can taste it, so the only question remaining is... Do you want me?" my eyes widened, he wants me... badly. His eyes... I need to his eyes. Oh those amethyst eyes, so radiant, longing, but more than that, compassion and ...love! _The bond, _a voice chimed in my head. Oh no, I should have thought of this before. There's no way out of it. What if he doesn't want it? He'll learn sooner or later, I would rather it be by my lips. _Disappointment_, I'll have to let go.

"Zero-sama, what we've just done, drinking from each other it-" I could not finish, before he cut in.

"It forms a blood bond, I know, I was taught in hunter training, what of it?" I was surprised, to be sure.

"You knew, and you didn't object. Why?"

"Because I want to share a blood bond with you, I knew exactly what I was doing, so what's the problem?" Zero lifted my heart with his words, only making him more desirable.

"None whatsoever I just needed you to know." A tear escaped from my eyes in spite myself.

"Are you okay?" Damn it he saw it! He wiped them away quickly with his knuckles.

"I've never been better." I told him, smiling, I pulled him closer. Trailing kisses down his cheek. One hand played with my hair, the other lightly scraped one nail down my chest.

"Stop." I immediately froze frightened I'd done something wrong. Relieved to see that his hands crept up my shoulders and down to unbutton my shirt. Sliding it down off my arms.

"Take me."

(Zero's POV)

He acted as if he were high just by being with me.

"Take me." He thought I wasn't ready.

"We don't have to. I can wait..."

"I can't... I want you now.." He took off my pants and removed my boxers. I delivered him that same favor. He positioned himself at my entrance, I nodded even though I knew how much pain it would cause me, I wanted this.

"Aaah!" Fuck, that hurt so much. His lips met mine comforting me. He started slowly.

"Hush, love, hush, I'll take care of you." He whispered just barely audible, he began to lick and nibble on my ear. It made me shiver. He moved his hands to face and thrust into me so deep.

"Oooh!" I moaned and thrashed at the pleasure, fisting the sheets as he moved.

"Oh please Kaname. Faster! Harder!"

"Are you su-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Hush love, you'll take care of me right?" He grinned triumphantly, that sexy smile that made me curl my toes.

"Hold on!" He warned. I didn't listen... I should have. He pounded into me reaching that one point of bliss, and Kaname was giving it to me. Staring at his beauteous face, glowing eyes, and experiencing the greatest pleasure I'll ever know. Kaname-sama is heaven on earth, all to myself.

"Oh Kaname-sama!"

"Say my name, Zero. Keep saying my name." He hit me over and over in the same spot. Every. Single. Time.

"Oooh! Kaname!" Moaning and screaming his name. I wasn't faking, I didn't have to.

"Aaah! Kaname-sama, Oh!"

"What do you want Zero?" He asked pounding into me.

"You! I want you Kaname!" I gasped and screamed at the last word.

"You want me to make love to you?"

"Aaaah!" was my only reply.

"Kami!"

"I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"YES! Oh baby, harder, harder!"

(Kaname's POV)

I love listening to him beg.

"Kaname!" He let out as I started to pump him.

"Oh Zero, baby. Uh... Aaah, Zero!"

"Kaname! I'm gonna... Kaname!" He came just as I did. I licked his stomach clean And collapsed next to him. He was cuddled to my chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Aishiteru, Kaname-sama, I will love you forever"

"Aishiteru Zero-sama, I will love you forever."

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so sooooooooooo sorry I haven't replied to comments and not typed this chapter up, timely. But I swear to Kami above that the third chap. WILL NOT take that long by far! CYBERLOVE TO ALL!**


End file.
